tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains
We've been around the world. We've been on a toxic island. And now, we're going to New York, for a heroes vs. villians season! Since Chris got arrested last season, Blaineley will take over his spot, with Chef reprising his role as co-host. Sign-Ups Two each. The sign ups are now closed. Heroic Heroes #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Cody - TaygenTeagen #Harold - Tdfan courtney heather #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Mike - Scienceboy0 #Zoey - TaygenTeagen #Dawn - TrentFan #Cameron - Tdfan courtney heather Villianess Villians #Bridgette - TrentFan #LeShawna - TDBATW #Brick - Survivor321 #B - Survivor321 #Sam - TDBATW #Jo - Scienceboy0 Eliminated #Duncan - Franky494 #Heather - Franky494 Elimination Table Episode 1 Blaineley: Hello, Heroes and Villians! Welcome to New York! I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O' Halloran, hosting with Chef Hatchet. Chef: *cooks food* Cody: Where's Chris? Blaineley: He got arrested for turning Camp Wawanakwa into a toxic dump. Cody: Oh, okay. Who are you again? Blaineley: For the last time, I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O' Halloran! Gwen: That's an abnormally long name. Cody: Oh, right! Mildred! Zoey: *giggles* B: *hops in* B is back in action, baby! Brick: *launches himself in the air and lands* So is Brick McArthur! (CONF) I was far too rouge last time, and I saw what ended up happening to me. This time, things are personal! I'm going to leech onto someone, make THEM the bad guy and take charge. This time, things are different. B: Hey, guess what I got on DVD! *shows My TDRI DVD* Brick: *sees the DVD* Awesome, man! You and me are at the top while everyone else is at the bottom! AWESOME! Alejandro: I have My TDWT on DVD! Brick and B: Cool! Did you see last season? Alejandro: Yeah, I cameoed. *bows to Brick* Your skills are definitely talented. Brick: Thanks. Your talented too. Alejandro: Thanks. B: I wonder when the contest will begin. Blaineley: We're waiting on Sam and LeShawna. Brick: I hope they get here soon. Bridgette: What happened? What? (XD) Blaineley: What do you mean, what happened? Bridgette: Nevermind. (CONF) Now I'm against the heroes, well the villians should appreciate me for my works in World Tour. But if they don't, ... yeah. Gwen: *pulls Bridgette aside* Remember what we decided on before the game? Imake an alliance, you make an alliance, we combine them at merge. Bridgette: Don't worry, I remember, just don't think of doublecrossing me please, I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Mike: hey, everyone. it's great to be back! Hero House Harold: Awesome, this place is cool. Gwen: (CONF) Obviously our team has the advantage already. The villians, being villians, will be to busy with their own strategies, alliances, or conflicts to realize us heroes are united! *smiles* Gwen: Hey, Dawn. I need to speak to you. Dawn: Sure, you're aura is midnight blue, it suits your appearance. Gwen: *talks to her in private* You looking for an alliance? Cody's my boyfriend, he'll join for sure. I could get Alejandro, and I'm offering you a fourth position. Deal? Dawn: I accept your offer. Gwen: Good. The first person we're booting is Cameron. We'll need physical straingth, and he could easily outsmart us. Dawn: Alright, I suppose. Gwen: The next possible three times we lose, the order would be, Mike, Zoey, then Harold. Dawn: That sounds like a good order, I suppose. Gwen: Is something wrong? Dawn: Well, Zoey and Mike were my friends last season. Gwen: They'll understand. It's a game. Dawn: Alright, I guess. Gwen: Cool. Cameron: Hey, Dawn. Can I talk to you for a second. Dawn: Sure, what is it, Cameron? Cameron: *talks with her in private* Do you want an alliance with me, Harold, and possibly Mike and Zoey? A lot of people have underestimated my straingth and I want an alliance and to win challenges to prove them wrong. Dawn: I'll think about it. Cody: This house is so cool! Zoey: I know, right? Bad Building Brick: Here we are! Casa de Villians! B: This place is awesome! Brick: *drinks a lemonade* B: (CONF) I need to make an alliance to gain power, and I need to do it quick. But with who? (NON-CONF) Hey Bridgette, you wanna make an alliance? Bridgette: Sure, um, B is it? But if you doublecross me, you've got another thing coming. B: Yes, B's the name and I won't doublecross you. Can Brick be in our alliance too? Bridgette: Sure, we need more votes. When she gets gets here, can LeShawna join? B: Yeah, and we'll need one more person to have numbers. (CONF) Bridge, Brick, LeShawna, another person, and I have an alliance that must have a name, but what should it be? Brick: Thanks for allowing me in. (CONF) I'm going to let Bridgette take some bullets so I can stay clean manuevering my way to the end. I'm going to let everyone else act unstable so I keep my hands clean. I saw what happened last time as captain, I don't want it to happen again. I'm perfectly ready to be Bridgette's little b**** if it gets me farther. *laughs* Bridgette: *to B* We'll see. *to Brick* No problem. B: Alright. Brick: *puts on his sunglasses and lays down on the sun deck* Anyone who wants to join, feel free. B: I'll join! *puts on his sunglasses and sits down next to Brick* This is awesome. Brick: You said it! Bridgette: I'm going to stay here. Have fun. B: Suit yourself! Brick: *tans his sides* Bridgette: (CONF) So I have Brick and B so far, well they look loyal enough. My main goal is the merge at least. I'll try to bring them there too, I guess. I'm not all that BAD. Besides, I'll need them for a while. B: (CONF) I do hope we win the first challenge. I don't want to vote anyone out on the first nigh and besides, we look stronger than the Heroes anyway! *laughs* Bridgette: We still need two more villains to arrive. Brick: Yup. Then the games begin! Bridgette: Yeah, exactly. So try your hardest in the challenge, alright? Brick: You bet I will! B: Yeah! We'll show those Heroes whose boss! Bridgette: Alright. Don't mess up on your first impression on how useful you are at challenges. B and Brick: We won't! Bridgette: Good. B: I wonder when the first challenge will be anyway. Brick: Hopefully sometime soon. (CONF) I hope that I can get the rest of my team to eliminate Jo. After all, me and her are arch enemies and she could cause a lot of trouble for me down the road. Bridgette: I agree with Brick on that. B: I say we watch My TDROTI until the challenge starts! My TDRI DVD: *shows episode 1, B, Brick, and Bridgette watch* Brick: Wow, I was really cocky then! Bridgette: Yes, you were. B: I was so.....passive. Brick: This is getting dull. I say we get a drink. B: Yeah, I'm up for a lemonade right about now. How about you Bridge? Bridgette: You guys go ahead. I'll stay here. (CONF) I'm going to need more strategy to get through the pre-merge, luckily I have Brick and B by my side. And possibly Leshawna. LeShawna: *Walks in* Hey Ya'll! LeShawna in the house! Bridgette: Hey Leshawna. LeShawna: Hey Bridge how ya' doin' girl? Sam: *Walks in* Oh cool! Sick building! Bridgette: *whispers to Leshawna* Hey, Leshawna, so would you like to be in part of an alliance with me, Brick, and B? Brick: *at the bar with B, and orders two lemonades* *sips on his* We got lucky with the people this time around! B: You said it! I think we can really work with these ones better than last time! (CONF) I really think this group of people is going to be easier to toy around with. Me and Brick hopefully can take charge more easily than last time, and hopefully our games will be positively affected by these people, but we need to wait and see. Sam: *pulls out ame and starts playing* LeShawna: *whipsers back to Bridgette* Yea' I'll join ya'll's alliance. Bridgette: *whispers back* Alright, thanks. Brick: *walks back with B* *sees LeShawna and Sam* Hey guys! Sam: Hey dude, but I have my face in th- Yeah! *weird laugh* Grenade launcher upgrade! LeShawna: Hey! B: *whispering to Sam* How would you like to be in an alliance with me, Brick, LeShawna and Bridge? Sam: *to Brick* Sure, that is totally worth, taking my face out of this game, maybe... Brick: *whispers* Dude, you don't have to do much. All you need to do is agree with what we say. Okay? Bridgette: (CONF) Good, we have my best friend, Leshawna in the alliance now, I think I can count on everyone and hopefully make the merge. B: (CONF) If Sam wasn't so stubborn, we wouldn't be having a problem with him right now! Urgh! I wish he would listen to reason already! Sam: Sure... Brick: (CONF) I'm so disgruntled with the stubborn Sam! We need a backup so we can get rid of him ASAP! Sam: Dude I said I'd join. Brick: Ok! Ok! LeShawna: So who are we voting out first ya'll? Challenge 1 Blaineley: Welcome to biggest cliff in New York! Same idea as the very first challenge, you have to jump off a tall cliff into water, but with some hero and villian tweeks. Heroes are very brave, so they are supposed to jump from a cliff that is |_| this close from serious injury! Villians are extremely deadly, so while you get a smaller cliff, it is covered in sharks! And unlike the heroes, there is no safe zone! Yep, I'm the new Chris, even in fashion! GO! I have that habit as well. Alejandro: Don't worry heroes! There's no sharks in our side! *jumps boldly in water* Gwen: He has a point. *jumps in water* Blaineley: 2 to 0: Heroes! Brick: *jumps off* GERONIMO!! *he lands in the water and swims out quickly* B: *jumps off* Wohoo!!!! *he lands, swims out and waits on the shore* Mutant Shark: *comes on shore, grins at Brick* Jo: *jumps off cliff* Woo Hoo! Mike: Okay, Mike. It's only a gaint dive down off a cliff. I can do thi *turns into Svetlanna* Svetlanna is ready! *jumps down from one edge of the cliff to the next* Sharks: *try to eat Jo* (I think Mike's own share of the money wasn't that strong. Svetlana's still here, but what personalities are gone?) (I was thinking Chester and Vito would be gone. I still want to keep Montiboa and Svetlana.) Jo: *punches shark in the nose* Bridgette: *jumps off cliff* Whoa! (BTW, TF, you play Dawn too.) Dawn: *jumps off cliff* (I know, I just wanted to do one person per line) Cody: *Jumps Off Cliff* Zoey: *jumps Off Cliff* Wheeee! Gwen: *to Cody* Hey, want an alliance? Cody; *Shrugs* Sure. Gwen: Okay. If we lose, we drop Cameron. Cody: Got it. Brick: WE CAN DO THIS VILLAINS! B: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID! Blaineley: Currently, it's 6-4 heroes! Mike: *turns back into Mike* AAAHHH! Okay, hald way down. Here goes nothing. *jumps into safe zone* B: (CONF) I knew at this point we would need a miracle to win! Come on guys, we can do it! Blaineley: Looks like the heroes' bravery beat the villian's wicked sharks! *pauses* Corny, I know. Heroes, you all stay during the first elimination. As for the Villians, elimination time. Villian's Vote (1)Edit Blaineley: Vote here. Jo: (CONF) Duncan, you need to be more active. *votes Duncan* Brick: (CONF) Duncan, you're dead weight. B: (CONF) I vote for Dunc since he is useless! Bridgette: (CONF) Duncan, he's the weakest link. Sam: Conf Duncan, I guess *weird laugh* LeShawna: Conf I don't trust that stuck up criminal Duncan. Blaineley: Okay. The hot dogs go to, Heather, LeShawna, Sam, Brick, Bridgette, and B. The final hot dog goes to... Jo! Jo: Hot dogs? I guess it's good for New York. B: *munches on his hotdog* This is great! Brick: *munching on his* Yeah I know! Jo: *eats* Much better than Chef's food. Blaineley: Taxi! Taxi: *picks up Duncan, takes him to hotel where losers go* Episode 2 Hero House Mike: This place is amazing. Zoey: I know, we have to win, next challenge. Cody: Get a winning streak! Gwen: *whispers* Hey, Dawn. Remember the strategy? Dawn: I do, I just need to think about something. Gwen: What's the something? (You don't wanna fool with my version of Gwen. Evah. XD) Dawn: It's nothing really important I think I'm almost done thinking about it. Gwen: Okay. (Sorry guys I didn't compete I was on vacation and just got back. -tdfan_courtney_heather) Cameron: Hey Gwen! Can I talk to you for a sec? Bad Building Brick: *walking back* I hope that was the right decision. B: Me too. Brick: (CONF) After we scrap Heather, Jo needs to go after that. She is on the outs of the alliance, but she has quite the physical prowress. Jo: Well, Heather needs to go next. Those two just stood there. B: Yeah, they didn't do anything except look pretty. Brick: They only bogged us down. Bridgette: Exactly, so are we voting Heather out? B: Yeah, she's the next to go. Jo: Of course. Brick: Let's hope we win the next challenge. Jo: And if we don't, we have a plan. B: *drinks a lemonade* Bridgette: Alright. Jo: Where did you get that? B: At the bar. Brick: I'm bored. B: Me too. My TDRI DVD: *plays ep 2* B and Brick: *sit down by the TV and watch* Man, that episode was great! DVD: *shows Brick forming an alliance with B and Sam, then Brick try to make a blindside on Lightning* Brick: That plan almost worked! B: Good thing we won immunity that episode! DVD: *shows Lightning not answering his trivia question for what Brick told him, giving the Maggots the lead* Brick: Let's see some of the special features! *he presses the commentary button and goes back to the episode* DVD: *Lightning blabs to Jo* B: We should have stayed by him at all times. Brick: Yeah, then he wouldn't have blabbed off. DVD: *Scott is voted out* Brick: *he goes to the deleted scenes section and hits PLAY* DVD: *shows Brick's confessional in ep 3 about throwing the challenge and playing the idol on Jo or Lightning* (Who we're you going to idol against?) (Jo) (Are you okay with doing the next challenge now?) (Yeah. Please don't make one tmmrw. I am going to be gone all day) Challenge 2 Blaineley: There are two parts to this challenge. The first is for an advantage, second is for immunity. I will need a volunteer from each team. Zoey: Me! B: I'll do it! Blaineley: You guys will compete for an advantage. You will get on your team's dragon, pulling their whiskers to shoot fire at each other! All the while, standing on your dragon. The first person to knock their adversary off, wins. GO! B: * gets on dragon and pulls his dragons whiskers* Zoey: *Gets On Dragon And Grabs whiskers* Giddy up, partner! B: *pulls again* GET HER!! B's Dragon: *flies at Zoey's dragon* Zoey's Dragon: *flies at B's Dragon* B: *he pulls down the wiskers another time* FLAME HER!! B's Dragon: *shoots fire at Zoey* B: Yeah! You did it! B's Dragon: *shoots more fires* Zoey's Dragon: *flies around, dodging* B: *pulls down whiskers* KEEP DOING IT! SURROND HER WITH FLAMES!!! B's Dragon: *surrounds Zoey with flames* Zoey's Dragon: *can't escape circle of flames* B: *pulls down whiskers* Now shoot one last time to make her lose her balance! B's Dragon: *knocks off Zoey* (G2G) (Later) B: Wohoo! Good boy! *he pets his dragon* Blaineley: Part 2 is war! You fire cannonballs at the other team's fort, and the first first team to demolish the other fort wins. Since B won the Villians part one, they get a 2 minute head start! GO! B: FIRE!! *launches three cannonballs at the Hero's fort* Brick: Nice job general!! Bridgette: *hands B another cannonball* You're doing great! *trips and the cannonball lands in B's hands* B: Thanks Private! *he loads the cannonball in, adjusts the angle, pulls back the trigger and fires* BOMBS AWAY!!! *the cannonball speeds like a bullet at the Hero's fort* Brick: That was awesome! *hands B another cannonball* Blaineley: Head start over, heroes are free to go! Gwen: *gives Alejandro four balls* Alejandro: *launches three, then launches a fourth* The damage is equal! Gwen: *loads another* Alejandro: *fires it* We're ahead now! Mike: I'll help! *loads cannonball* Jo: FIRE! *shoots cannonball* Alejandro: *shoots* *The Heroes have holes in their fort, but the Villian's fort have more, and their front is knocked over! Jo: Come on Villians, we can't take this! *shoots another cannonball* Mike: *gets hit by Jo's cannonball* OW! Alejandro: Two can play that game! *shoots one at Jo, knocking her out, shoots more, making the villian fort suffer more* Zoey: *Shoots Cannonball At B, Knocking Him Out, Shoots More* Gwen: *knocks down all of villian fort's chimneys* Cody: *Shoots Cannonballs At Villain's Fort* *a side of villian fort is knocked over and there are crumbles in the back and it tilts, and the hero fort's front is almost knocked over* Jo: *wakes up with lump on her head* You'll pay for that taco meat! *shoots al* Mike: This is our chance! *shoots vilian fort and it knocks over* Blaineley: What teamwork on the heroes! They win, villians go to elimination for the second time in a row! Alejandro: *winks mockingly at Jo* Jo: Hmph. (CONF) I don't see how he is on the "heroes" team. Well, I guess Blaineley needed to make it a bit even. B: Oh man! (CONF) This stinks! Brick: (CONF) We need to get out Heather next. We lost because she didn't help us out! Villians Vote (2) Blaineley: Vote here. (I hope we can build on Al and Jo XD) Jo: (CONF) Heather. Just like we planned. *votes heather* Alejandro: *barges in on Jo* Hey, I know this is private and we ain't best buds, but you've seen how Bridgette has bonded with B and Brick, and those two hate you, so obviously, their going for you next. A, because I was played by Bridge once, and B, I'm telling you this so you don't go that way. So try hard, kay? *leaves* Jo: (CONF) I don't believe him, but just to be sure....*votes Bridgette* wait a second, I thought this place was locked! Knowing this little info could get me somewhere. Alejandro: (CONF) *locks door* This can't get anymore perfect. Don't get me wrong, I was telling the truth to Jo, but with Jo heating up against Bridgette, best case we keep on winning, and Bridge is a goner! Worst case, we lose, but luckily, I'm in Gwen's alliance with Cody and Dawn. I have it covered. (NON-CONF) *to Jo* I would try to gain LeShawna and Sam's loyalty. Bridgette: (CONF) I'm voting Heather *votes Heather* (Like Al's revenge plan, TF? XD) B: (CONF) I vote for Heather. You don't do ANYTHING! Brick: (CONF) I vote for Heather as she is useless. Blaineley: The hotdogs go to B, Sam, Brick, LeShawna, and Jo. The final hot dog goes to... Bridgette! See ya Heather. Taxi: *picks up Heather* B: *munches on his hotdog somewhat upset* Brick: *sighs* (CONF) We need to get our act together quick. Episode 3 Hero House Alejandro: Hey, Gwen. *in private with her* Do you know what's up with Bridgette? She suddenly tripped yesterday, and it doesn't look like she did it on accident. Gwen: Yeah, I told her before the game that I'd only forgive her if she'd help us out, and she'd throw challenges sometimes. Alejandro: Alright, I gotcha'. (CONF) There's tension there, and she's GOING to lose?! Thanks, Bridge, you make this game so much easier. Plus, we need to win, since Cameron is trying to outsmart my alliance. *exits* Jo: *hiding outside confessional, seeing what Al is doing* So, that's his plan. Well, if ocean freak is a traiter, I'll just have to prove it. *walks back to the bad building* Mike: We'er on such a huge winning streak! We must be really good. Cody: *To Mike* Yeah! Being the heroes is easy as pie. Mike: I don't understand that. I know what it means, but why? "easy as pie" How is pie easy? Cody: Well, first, it's an expression. Two, pie is kinda easy to eat. Mike: Thanks. I knew it was an expression, but I just didn't know why it was pie. Cody: Easy peasy, lemon squeezy, nice and cheesy, livin' greasy. Cameron: Hey Dawn! I need to talk to you. Gwen: Hey, Cameron. Earlier you wanted to talk to me. What is it? Cameron: Dawn said she needed to think about something earlier..Do you know what it is? Is she in an alliance with someone else? Gwen: Well, we're clashing for her loyalty, but you've clearly outdone yourself. Want to ally? Cameron: I guess, but who else is in this alliance? Gwen: Outside me, you, and Dawn? Cody and Alejandro. Cameron: OK. Our next target should definitely be Zoey. If we throw the next challenge we can get her out. But I am kind of weirded out by Alejandro. He is kind of suspicious. Gwen: Lets try in challenges, then when we lose, Zoey will go. What's suspicious about Alejandro? Cameron: I just... nevermind it's nothing. Gwen: If it was nothing you wouldn't have mentioned it. What's wrong with him? Cameron: I just think he is trying to play everyone. I saw him going to the Bad Building. What would he want to do there? Gwen: Oh, that. Don't worry. He's working on a plan that will get rid of the villians so we don't lose as much as we could. Cameron: OK. That's good. Can you talk to him and tell him we are allies now? Gwen: Sure, but who after Zoey? Cameron: Mike. Gwen: Got it. Cameron: *sneaks back to the Hero House* Hey Gwen. Alejandro is making Bridgette throw the challenges? Dawn: *meditating* Gwen: *to Cameron* See? He's benifiting us. Cameron: Yeah.. but what if he does the same thing to us when the merge comes? I say we get rid of him before the merge. Gwen: Meh, let's at least get our entire alliance to the final five. Cameron: OK. I'm just waring you... Gwen: Okay. Dawn: *walks to Gwen and Cameron* What's going on? Cameron: I just joined Gwen's alliance and I was warning her about Alejandro's intentions. Dawn: What intentions? Cameron: I think Alejandro is planning to do the same thing he is doing to Bridgette to us during the merge. Gwen: No he's not. he's just making us win, that's all. Dawn: What is Alejandro doing then? Cameron: I was just concerned and he is making Bridgette throw challenges. Dawn: So that's why we're winning? I also see why you're concerned. Cameron: Yeah. Dawn: So what will we do about Alejandro then? I'm also a bit concerned. Cameron: *pulls Dawn to the side* We may have four votes against him. Let's try and turn on him next elimination. And then we can go for Gwen. Only if you want to though. Gwen: *overhears* Nope. Stick to the final five alliance. (thats what you get when you cause me edit conflicts. XD) Cameron: Whatever, Gwen. Just watch your back. Dawn: Yeah, just make sure Alejandro doesn't pull anything up. (Sun: Ugh. Why me? :P) Bad Building B: *feeling dejected after yet another ceremony* This really bites. (CONF) I really hink it's depressing losing two times in a row. We really have to get our game together or we'll all be toast come merge. Brick: Yeah, I agree. We need to find some way to win this! B: *Drinking a lemonade* Jo: I think I know a way to win. Brick: Yeah right. B: In a million years. Jo: You guys have to keep this a secret. Well, I was waiting for my turn in the confessional, and Alejandro left the door unlocked. He was talking about how Bridgette was throwing the challenges! It's crazy, but did you see her trip yesterday? That couldn't have been an accident. B: Yeah, yeah, ok. (CONF) I don't believe Jo at all. She's trying to get us to turn against Bridge and it won't work! Brick: Yeah. (CONF) JO IS THE WORST LIAR EVER! I DON'T BUY HER BS ONE BIT!!! Jo: I'm glad you agree. I say we vote her out once we lose. B: Yeah, ok. (CONF) Me on her side? *laughs so hard his sides hurt* IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN JO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! Brick: Ok. (CONF) She will NEVER convince us!! Jo: I'm going to go to the bar. Get some lemonade. *goes to bar* B: *drinks a coke, takes out his DVD of Tommy Boy and slips it in* *watches and laughs hard* Chris Farley is a genius! Brick: *watching too* He sure is! Jo: *comes back with lemonade* Hey, whatcha watching? Oh! Is this Tommy Boy? I've always wanted to see this! Brick: Yeah, it's AWESOME!! Bridgette: (CONF) We got to win the next challenge, I got lucky when I tripped that it landed onto B, but we still didn't win, hopefully this changes. Well, whatever happens is good I guess, so we can eliminate the useless ones in our team. Sam: Conf I am thinking of switching teams, I mean not because we keep on losing ridiculously, well yeah that, and becase I don't feel so good about being a villain anymore... Conf Jo: *whispers to sam* Hey, wanna form an alliance? Alejandro: *whispers to Jo* How's your luck so far? Jo: *whispers back* Nothing yet, but I managed to find out that Bridgette is throwing the challenges. I saw her say it in the confessional. Alejandro: I truly want her gone too, but she has at least half the team, and if you have LeShawna and Sam, it is even. You'll need to expose her, and I know how. Jo: I've tried to be in an alliance with Sam, but he hasn't responded. But, what's your plan? Alejandro: I'll have Bridgette throw the challenge and you can expose her. Jo: Why would she listen to you? I thought you were ememies? Alejandro: She owes Gwen because she beat her severely up in a challenge in a season before this, and Gwen tried to get her out, with the support of Harold and Cody, but was voted out anyway by Bridgette. Now she owes Gwen, and now is the perfect time to do just that, and you can use it to your advantage. Cameron: *sneaks to Bad Building* Alejandro: *to Bridgette, in private, whispers* Hey, we need you to throw the next challenge, got it? Bridgette: and why should I listen to you? Alejandro: One word. Gwen. Bridgette: Did she tell you? Alejandro: *grins* Yep. Cameron: (eavesdropping) Wow. Bridgette: I don't trust you, so I want proof. Gwen: *sneaks in, to Alejandro* Did she agree? Alejandro: *turns to Bridgette* B: (CONF) Alejandro really should never have been on the Heroes tribe. He is a liar, a conniver, and a fake! I want to expose him and Jo as complete liars! No, no, I WILL expose them as liars!! Brick: (CONF) Me and B need to find a way to expose Jo as a liar. But how? Challenge Three Blaineley: Today's challenge is dodgeball! You know the rules, and the Heroes have to sit two people out to make it even. Alejandro: We will have Cameron and Harold sit out. Blaineley: Alright, GO! Alejandro: *throws ball at Jo* Gwen: *does so too* B: ATTACK!!!!! *hurls a ball at Al* Brick: *does the same* B: TASTE OUR FOAMY WRATH!!! *he chucks some balls at Gwen* Alejandro: *is hit* Gwen: *catches B's ball, reflects the other ones by the ball she caught at Brick* Brick: *hurls 4 balls at Zoey* AYIYIYIYAAAA!!!!!! B: *narrowly dodges Gwen's ball, and hurls one at Cody* SURRENDUR NOW HEROES! SURRENDUR NOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!! Brick: *he hurls a ball at Mike* (Survivor, Gwen caught B's ball, but Brick is still in.) (Ok. Brick will do the work.) Brick: *he chucks some balls at Cody* Gwen: *throws out Bridgette* Brick: *throws a ball at Gwen's back* Gwen: *dodges* Alejandro: Gwen, I need to speak with you. Gwen: What? *is hit* Alejandro: When we lose, Cam goes, kay? Brick: GIVE UP ALREADY! *throws a ball at Dawn* *The Heroes are pummeled! Blaineley: Heroes win! BTW, I forgot to mention, there may or may not be idols. If there is, one in each team place. Alejandro: Hmm. *looks for it* Brick: YES!!!! YEAAHHH!!!!! *he dances in victory* B: WOHOO!!! Brick: *goes for a walk and goes to look for the idol where no one can see him* (CONF) I thought maybe if I find this idol, it will give me more power in the game that I could use! *he searches* Alejandro: *runs into Brick* Sorry dude. We are both looking for idols. If you give me yours if you find it, I vote with you everytime at the merge. Besides, I need to get there in the first place. Everyone is suspisious of me, and you already have a power alliance. Deal? Brick: *whispers* Deal. *he looks under a dresser and finds the idol, then hands it to Al* *whispers* Put this to good use. (CONF) Hopefully I can trust Al. I really don't want to be blindsided and it would really be nice to have another ally. Alejandro: Thanks. *whispers* I'll blindside Zoey. Brick: *whispers* Good. She's been talking against you. Alejandro: I think Gwen's under my wing, and then after her, I'll boot Cameron. Brick: *whispers* That sounds like a formidable plan. This blindside will be great. Alejandro: The order will likely be Zoey, Cam, Jo, then Mike. Then, the order at the merge is what?